


When The Lock Breaks

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard-Nami, F/M, Getting Back Together, Heiress-Vivi, Past Relationship(s), Unexpected Visitors, awkward confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: Nami works as a bodyguard for the heiress Nefetari Vivi. Despite being good friends with Vivi, Nami has never disclosed much about her past, keeping it tightly locked…until it all comes spilling out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fanfic a long time ago on my Tumblr and I wanted to be able to share it with all of you! If you like a bit of romance and a bit of drama then you will enjoy this fanfic. Thanks for reading! :-)

“Planning to go out again, Vivi?”

The blue haired heiress jumped in surprised and spun around to see the orange haired woman looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She sighed, “You got me Nami.”

Nami snorted in amusement, “Look, I’m not saying you can’t go out. It’s just that…if you’re by yourself for five minutes your dad will flip out and my ass will be in trouble.”

Vivi looked at her bodyguard/best friend softly, “You know I’d never allow that to happen.”

Nami gave Vivi a smile before she heard her phone buzz and flipped it open, “Better finish getting ready, the car will be set to go in thirty minutes.” She then looked at Vivi, “I’ll help you with your hair.”

“Would you really?”

“Of course.”

—

The two women were now sitting in the back of a black escalade with tinted windows. Vivi wore a short purple dress with silver heels while Nami wore a red dress with black heels.

“I still don’t understand why someone as pretty as you became a bodyguard.” Vivi said as she looked at Nami, “Seriously though, you shouldn’t have to focus all your attention on protecting me.”

Nami shrugged, “I have nothing better to do.”

Vivi pouted, “You know I seriously think you should consider going on a date.” She then grinned, “Yeah, I think that’s what you need! I think I know a few guys I could set you up with-!”

“No!” Nami said a little to harshly and Vivi backed down with a confused expression. Nami immediately regretted raising her voice, “…Sorry…it’s just…I don’t think…I’m ready to put myself back out there again.”

Vivi frowned, “What do you mean?” she leaned forward, “Did you….have a boyfriend?”

Nami closed her eyes and shook her head, “No…I had a fiancé.”

The blue haired girl’s eyes widened, “Get out of here! Since when were you engaged?”

“I’m not engaged anymore!” Nami said putting her hands up, “No…that was in the past. The only reason we got engaged in the first place was because our parents were good friends with each other.”

“Was it…arranged?”

“In a way, yes.” Nami said quietly, “He was someone I’d known for a while and….he came from a very rich family, much like yours.”

Vivi seemed amazed by the information that Nami had decided to disclose to her, “A rich family? Is he someone my father knows?”

Nami shrugged, “Well I’m sure you’ve heard of him but he’s probably not someone your father would negotiate with. Sorry that’s all I can really say about him.”

“What happened?”

“…I…I…” she sighed, “Let’s just say…the feelings were one-sided. I loved him, but he didn’t love me. So I left.” She felt tears sting her eyes. ‘God I can’t believe I’m remembering him at a time like this, I’m so stupid!’

“I’m sorry.” She heard Vivi say quietly and felt the girl pull her into a hug, “I shouldn’t have asked…it must have really hurt to leave him.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Nami whispered as she dried her eyes, “But…it’s not all bad. Because I get to spend time with you.”

“Oh stop it!”

—

Both women soon arrived at the club and were now in the VIP section enjoying themselves. Or at least Vivi was enjoying herself with Nami at her side making sure that no one was trying to harass the young heiress.

“It sure is crowded tonight.” Vivi said looking down at the dance floor.

Nami nodded her head in agreement as she sipped some of her wine, the dance floor did look inviting tonight and the music was incredible.

“Nami? Is that you?” a voice said. Nami looked over and saw a pink haired woman with purple eyes coming toward her, she was dressed in a tight black dress herself with bright pink heels.

“B-Bonney? What are you doing here?” the orange haired woman asked, her brown eyes widening.

Jewelry Bonney shrugged, “I was bored, decided to check this place out since it was close to the restaurant I ate at a while ago…” she said, pulling a breadstick out of her purse and munching on it, “What are you doing here?”

Nami sighed, “I’m guarding someone.” She then glanced over at Vivi who seemed confused by the exchange that was going on. “It’s alright Vivi, I know her, she’s worked with one of my friends before.”

Bonney glared, “He wasn’t much help, that idiot’s only good at getting himself lost.”

Nami giggled, “It’s true.”

Suddenly the sound of a phone went off and Bonney picked up her cellphone, flipping it open and groaning in annoyance, “Damn, not again.” She put her phone away, “I need to go….oh but before I do…” Bonney leaned in close to Nami’s ear, “…just a heads-up, I saw your ex-fiancé at the restaurant tonight, he may or may not have followed me here.”

Nami felt her heart stop when she heard those words from Bonney, “And….how is he?”

Bonney frowned, “Dunno, didn’t stick around to find out. Just watch yourself.” With that the pink haired woman took off.

Nami gritted her teeth and looked over towards Vivi, “Call your driver, we need to go.”

Vivi looked up with a confused expression, “What for? Is something wrong?”

The orange haired woman grabbed the heiress’s hand and lead her towards the elevator, “I’ll explain when we get to the car, we just need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

She punched the button on the elevator and shut the doors getting Vivi to the ground floor.

“Nami, what’s going on?”

“Sorry Vivi…I just don’t want to say.” Nami said to the blue haired woman, “I promise I’ll explain once we get in the car.” As soon as the elevator doors opened Nami wasted no time and grabbed Vivi once more, leading her outside quickly to where the parking lot was, “Okay, please call your driver.”

“Already sent him a message on the elevator, he should be here shortly.”

“Good.” Nami nodded her head and shot the heiress an apologetic look, “I’m sorry about all of this but something came up.”

Suddenly the car pulled up and Nami escorted Vivi inside the vehicle before letting herself in before closing the door. As the car drove off Nami looked outside the window with a frown on her face. 

“Nami….are you okay?” Nami looked over to see Vivi’s worried expression and sighed as she ran a hand through her long orange hair, “Honestly…I’m not sure anymore.”

“Does this have anything to do with what that woman told you?”

“….Yes.” Nami answered. She really didn’t want to tell Vivi what the real problem was, not wanting to confide that she was just buying more time, that she really didn’t want to confront the man she had left. She had remembered the day she had done so. He was going to be working late that day which gave her the perfect opportunity to pack up all of her things, the only thing she left behind was the engagement ring. ‘I had to do it.’ She mentally reminded herself, ‘It would have been a miserable marriage.’

After a fifteen minute drive the car pulled up to the Nefetari residence, stopping at the driveway.

“Huh…whose car is that?” she heard Vivi question out loud, “We don’t usually get late-night visitors.”

“Car?” Nami shifted in her seat to look out the window to see a sleek black sports car sitting in Vivi’s driveway, her eyes widened and she felt her heart racing, ‘Oh no…I know that car.’

“Nami….Nami are you okay? You look ill.” Vivi frowned as the driver opened the car door, “We should probably get you inside.” Nami couldn’t even speak as she and Vivi made their way up the steps to get inside. She felt her stomach churn in anxiety and tried to take deep breaths.

The door opened and the butler bowed politely in respect to Vivi as she made her way into the room, “Forgive me Miss but this man claimed that he had some business with you.”

“Man?” Vivi glanced over to the front room at the couch where a man with dark messy hair sat. His sideburns and goatee were neatly trimmed. He wore an expensive dark suit which contrasted strangely with the tattooed hands and piercings in his ears, though rather then look ridiculous it complimented his appearance. The man had a bored expression on his handsome face. As soon as he heard Vivi enter the room, golden eyes fell on the blue haired heiress.

Vivi looked at the man with a baffled expression, “D-Doctor Trafalgar?” The blue haired heiress was aware of who this man was. Trafalgar Law was a well-known heart surgeon at the regional hospital in town. Not only was he extremely intelligent but he came from a very wealthy background. She didn’t know him personally, but her father had once met him at a hospital event, “Um…is there something I can help you with?”

Trafalgar Law smirked, “I’m afraid, my business isn’t so much with you Miss Nefetari, it’s with your bodyguard.”

Vivi glanced over at Nami who was at her side. The orange haired woman seemed frozen like a deer in the headlights. Like she was seeing her worst nightmare come true. She then remembered what Nami had told her in the car earlier on their way to the nightclub. It couldn’t be? She looked back over at Law, “Nami doesn’t have any business with you.”

Law tilted his head to the side, his smirk widening, “Oh but she does, you see….Nami-ya is my fiancé.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi decides to step out of the verbal spar slowly brewing between Nami and Law.

Vivi’s eyes widened as she took in the new information that she had just heard and turned her attention back to Nami who was looking at the doctor as if he was her worst nightmare. “Nami, was this the guy you were talking about?” Nami didn’t respond and Vivi placed a hand on her bodyguard’s shoulder forcing the orange haired woman to face her, “Is it him?”

“Yes…” Nami muttered, “It’s him.”

‘Well that explains why she didn’t want to tell me anything about her ex.’ Vivi thought to herself. But still, things weren’t exactly adding up. “Doctor Trafalgar, there must be some mistake…Nami told me she was no longer engaged to anyone.”

“Did she say that? It’s not surprising.” Law said, “She tends to run away from her problems easily.”

“Don’t talk to her like you know me!” Nami suddenly snapped, brown eyes glaring at the man on the couch, “You don’t know a thing about me!”

Law’s smirk then disappeared into a frown and golden eyes narrowed, “Are you certain about that? Because I will be more then happy to remind you Nami-ya.”

Vivi looked between the two and felt tension growing in the air, like a power keg about to go off. She cleared her throat, “Um….I’ll leave you two alone.”

Nami immediately took her attention off her former fiancé, “No! Vivi I’m sorry, I’ll… get you to your room.”

“That’s okay Nami…” Vivi said, “It sounds like…you two need talk about this without an audience.” She then leaned close to Nami’s ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll watch from the house security cameras, if he tries anything forceful I’ll alert the rest of the staff.”

“…O-okay.” The orange haired woman nodded her head as Vivi was escorted upstairs by one of the maids. Only seconds had passed before Nami found herself alone with Law.

“Won’t you sit down Nami-ya?” Nami looked up and noticed Law was not sitting in the middle of the couch anymore.

Nami shook her head, “I’d rather stand.”

“Why? So you can try and run away again?”

“I didn’t run away.”

“You did.”

“You didn’t look for me.”

“I didn’t need to.” Law said, “Finding a woman with your description isn’t difficult, it only took me a week to find out that you were working as a bodyguard for Nefetari’s daughter.”

Nami glared, “So why come here now? If you knew that I was working as a bodyguard then you would understand I have a very important job to do!”

“Is that so?” Law frowned, “Surely you could come up with a better excuse then that.”

“It’s not an excuse! This was the right thing to do! I did this for us, it was for the best!”

“What it what _you_ wanted?”

Nami felt her heart clench at the question and averted her gaze, “That’s none of your concern.”

“I’m your fiancé Nami-ya, everything you do concerns me.”

“Stop saying that!” Nami shouted as tears gathered in her eyes, “When were you ever concerned about me? The only reason you agreed to this engagement was because of our parents were friends!” she pressed a hand to her eyes to try and stop crying, “I had to leave you Law! Even if I did love you I know you hated being with me!”

Nami sobbed as she remembered leaving out of his life for good. She really didn’t want to do it, but all the times he had spent avoiding her made it seem like he never wanted to be around her. He may have been intelligent and attractive but he had a cold personality and hardly spoke a word to her. They had never even been on a date or slept in the same bed! And Nami got to a point where she was certain that Law was not the person she needed in her life.

The orange haired woman tried to stop herself from sobbing but all of the emotional turmoil she had been feeling the past few months seemed to be spilling out. She didn’t even notice the sound of footsteps coming towards her before feeling strong arms pulling her into an embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law finally explains his reasons for being so cold.

Nami felt herself tense up in Law’s arms and put her hands against his shoulders trying to push him away, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Let go…” Nami sniffed.

“No.”

Nami rubbed her eyes, trying to dry them and frowning as she realized that her makeup was probably completely ruined now. That mascara had not been waterproof. “Please…you don’t have to hold me.”

“You won’t try and run from me? You’ll listen to what I have to say?”

Nami frowned, what point was there for Law to say anything? But she realized this was an opportunity she had to take since Law was someone who kept a tight lid on his emotions, much like her. “Alright, I’ll listen.”

Law let go of Nami and stepped back before taking one of her hands in his and leading her to the couch to sit down. He sat down next to her, his hand still holding on to hers. Nami was not unfamiliar with hand holding from Law, but intertwining their fingers together was something he never did.

“I agreed to the engagement, not because our parents friends, but because I assumed it was what would please Cora-san.” He looked down at their fingers, “To be honest, when I first saw you I felt guilty. You were only eighteen and you seemed rather frightened of me.”

“Your tattoos weren’t the best first impression.”

“Cora-san told me something similar once…I felt like a bad person for agreeing to this arrangement, but I couldn’t say no.”

“Because of Cora-san?” Nami looked down at their hands.

“No…because you left an impression on me….and you still do.”

Nami huffed in irritation, “That’s a stupid reason.”

“Love makes people do stupid things.”

Nami felt her heart jump in her throat and shook her head, “Love? When did you ever love me?” she glared at Law, who was looking away from her…as if he was experiencing guilt.

“I’ve never been good at expressing how I feel.” Law finally said quietly, his grip on her hand tightening, “I assumed you were unhappy because you were engaged to someone like me…I didn’t think you felt the same way. No matter how many times I thought about cutting off our engagement I didn’t want to let go. Then you left, and I wanted answers, a ring on the table wasn’t a good enough explanation.”

Nami slowly swallowed as she took in this new information. It was strange to hear these things coming from Law, but looking back on it, Law was never one to express how he felt; it just wasn’t his nature.

“I left because I thought it was what you wanted.” Nami shook her head, “Guess we’re both inept when it comes to relationships.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way.”

Nami looked back at Law who was now facing her, “What do you mean?”

“We could….start over.” Law said, and Nami saw him attempt to give her a small smile, “Would you….have dinner with me tomorrow Nami-ya?”

Nami felt her heart skip a beat. He was being serious. He was really trying. The orange haired bodyguard took a deep breath and offered a smile of her own, “Dinner…would be nice.”

—

Vivi had to hold her hands to her mouth to contain her squeals of excitement. She didn’t care that she was snooping in on Nami and her fiancé from the corner of the second floor, peering into the room. She had seen everything that had happened and knew from Law’s honestly and gestures that he really wanted to make an effort to repair his and Nami’s relationship.

‘He really does love her.’ Vivi thought to herself as she looked down at the couple sitting on the couch with a smile on her face before standing up and going to her room, she wanted to get to bed early to spend tomorrow getting Nami ready for her date.

-END


End file.
